1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipating assembly incorporating a pair of holders that can hold a fan to cool a plurality of electronic components simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the motherboard in a computer is the center of operations of the computer. During the operation of the computer, the CPU produces heat. The heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operation of the computer, since excessively high temperature would cause the CPU to work abnormally.
Typically, a related heat sink is mounted on the CPU to absorb heat therefrom. A fan is often mounted on the heat sink to provide a forced airflow to blow the heat sink, for enhancing a heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink. The fan is located just on the heat sink with its airflow outlet oriented towards the heat sink, whereby when the fan operates, the airflow produced by the fan blows the heat sink downwardly and forcedly, and removes the heat in the heat sink from the CPU.
However, the fan mounted on the heat sink can only dissipate heat generated by the CPU, and not blow to other electronic components distributed near the CPU; thus, the electronic components that do not obtain the forced airflow may not dissipate heat generated therefrom rapidly just with heat sinks mounted thereon, they would operate unstably or even fail.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage.